Whiplash
by clow-san
Summary: Nothing spells foreplay better than hand to hand combat.


**Title:** Whiplash  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Ariadne/Arthur  
**Disclaimer:** Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Post-movie. First time to write Arthur and Ariadne, tried my best. This story is best view in the 1/2 setting.  
**Summary:** Nothing spells foreplay better than hand to hand combat.

She didn't even know she was smiling until Arthur caught her arm from behind and said, "Enjoying this, aren't you?"  
She didn't answer instead she used her momentum and shoved him back. She freed her arm and swung her other arm to his face. He immediately ducked down and swept his leg in a wide arc, trying to trip her. She saw it, however, and flipped backwards, landing not so gracefully a foot away. She took a moment to regain her stance. Arthur, the gentlema-smug bastard that he was let her do so. He never attacked first in these training sessions.  
"You're getting better." He said, dusting imaginary lint off his shoulders.  
Ariadne didn't know whether to swell in pride or to be insulted by the comment because while she was panting like a dog, he was as composed and cool as a cucumber.  
"I'd take that as a compliment." She said.  
"Whatever you want."  
It was Saito's idea.  
Four months ago the Japanese mogul visited the team's headquarters with a new job proposition. It was then that he looked at her and stated;  
"I think it would be in your best interest if you learn how to defend yourself Miss Ariadne."  
"Defend myself?"  
"Yes. Perhaps a few martial arts. I'm sure it will come in handy one of these days. I can provide the instructor if you like."  
She smiled at his offer and thought why not. The instructor arrived after three days and she started her training. She surprised even herself on how quickly she learned and her 'sensei' attributed it to the fact that she had incredible focus.  
Arthur's voice cut through her stupor, a smirk-edged. "So are you gonna attack again or are we counting this as a victory for me?"  
Her eyes narrowed at the taunt.  
"Don't push your luck." she retorted as she rushed him, swinging her leg up, he quickly dropped, spinning beside her. He grabbed the ornamental sticks holding her hair up and jumped back. Her brown locks fell like a waterfall down her back.  
She reacted on his little antic with a frown. She hated how fast and agile he was. Growling a little she unleashed a combo of punches but he caught her wrist, placed a kiss upon her pulse before twisting it behind her, not enough to hurt but enough to immobilize the limb. She tried to swing her other arm but it suffered the same fate.  
"Hmm..." he murmured, burying his nose on his hair. "You smell good."  
"You always say that." She muttered, shivering slightly when he trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder.  
"My win then?"  
"Afraid not."  
She stomped her right foot, in a move akin to an earthbender. Suddenly a huge Doric column sprouted from underneath her, forcing Arthur to let go and putting her out of reach.  
"Hey!" He protested. "That's cheating."  
She giggled from atop the pillar. "Well, we never did set any rules, didn't we? And I really cannot help if you have no imagination, Arthur."  
He scowled. "You're spending way too much time with Eames."  
She chuckled and taking advantage of the situation she jumped, bringing her leg down. He barely dodged it. She reacted quickly at his momentary lapse. She seized fistfuls of his shirt and flung him on his back with a swift judo throw. He landed with a loud thud. Moving quickly, before he could recover she straddled his waist and placed a hand over his chest, restraining any of his attempt to get up.  
"I win." She was grinning, ear to ear and couldn't quite control it or the eager rushing of her blood.  
"Cheater."  
"Hurt your ego?" She teased, peppering his face with kisses.  
He shifted a bit. Threading hand through her hair, their lips met. Warm and melting. "This really does turn you on, doesn't it?"  
She was already unbuttoning his shirt. "What can I say? I love being on top."


End file.
